Vengence is a Terrible Disease
by VoidedEra
Summary: When you cast away your emotions for the sake of vengence, there is always someone who can and will bring them back. OCxSoi-fon. Rated M for language, violence, gore and lemons in later chapters. I own nothing except a few Oc's.


It was the same routine every night. Every god-forsaken night the same one nightmare plagued him. It wasn't really a nightmare; it was more of God's way of voiding him of anything human, playing the day that he lost everything over and over each night like some sort of twisted movie marathon. He darkly thought over his choice of words, as if a God really did exist. However the fact that he was certain "God" did not exist did nothing to ease the pain that had been wrought upon him that day.

He closed his eyes as he remembered brief moments from that fateful day. When the nightmares first came, he was young; he felt fear, guilt, horror and complete and utter sadness. He was stricken with grief at the loss of the three things that had mattered to him the most, all in one day. He trembled at night, desperately doing anything to keep himself awake. However as time went he lost these emotions and they were slowly replaced by the need for vengeance. He cast away his emotions and his weaknesses, and became an emotionless monster. He had decided a hundred and fifteen years ago, that he would become the most powerful and feared being in Soul Society, but not for evil purposes. No, he would become the most powerful Shinigami for one reason and one reason alone; to make sure the killers of his parents would fear him.

"Oi Reizo! Reizo! Wake up mother fucker!" Reizo's eyes creaked open as he head that tumultuous voice again.

"Man, it's been more than a god-damn century and you've have done nothing but train and fucking read and fucking meditate and sleep and then you do your bitch-ass training _again_ and you eat and drink and you're boring. And did I mention that all you fucking do is train?" whined the voice again, this time louder because the speaker was closer.

Reizo sat up in the bed and looked around his room and noticed that the voice had ceased. He looked around the room in silence, but suddenly he abruptly broke into a fit of hacking and wheezing. He gripped his bedside table as he coughed violently and painfully. The fit soon died down, and the only thing Reizo had to remember it by were his breaths. Each breath he took was painful, and there was nothing he could do about it. He remembered the beginning of that miserable day; he had been staying in the hospital because he had several sessions of coughing painful, even hacking up blood.

_He sat upright in his bed in the infirmary in the Michiro House, the noble house had enough power and wealth to open a hospital on their own grounds, but none of the doctors knew what was causing his choking._

_"God I hate being here. It feels like death all around, and plus I'm the only one here, and if Soi-Fon hears about this, she's going to start panicking and that is the last thing I want…" he grudgingly thought to himself._

_He sighed, and then winced as the painful exhale of air came out. He leaned back and rested his head upon the wall to relax, but was prevented from doing any such thing as he heard the conversation that would change is life._

_"Has it already claimed him?" said a worried voice that he recognized as his mothers._

_"I'm afraid it has, and it has already started." came a gentle yet concerned voice. Reizo recognized that voice as none other than Restu Unohana._

_"Damn it!" there was a loud bang on a desk "I knew this day would come, but I didn't know it would be so soon!" He knew that was his father instantly, he was the only person who bangs a table over everything._

_But what were the three of them talking about? What claimed him? Did they know something about the coughing?_

_"So there's nothing we can do? What is this disease? Surely there's a cure of some sort." his mother's distraught voice rang._

_"Hirona, I've told you this so many time-"_

_"Allow me to explain Fon-san." Unohana's voice cut off his angry fathers._

_"Reizo-kun is suffering from an inborn, progressive disease called "Thanantos' Grip" that eats away at the spiritual particles in his lungs and will threaten his well-being on a daily basis. Every breath that he takes will be painful from him, and because of that he has been and will continue to choke and wheeze on random intervals." Unohana paused to let the horrified mother take information in._

_"Sadly, there is nothing that I can do because this disease is resistant to kido and even traditional healing. On top of that it is incredibly rare, I have seen only one other person that had this disease. At my guess, I would say that your son only has a couple weeks to live before his lungs are completely eviscerated." she finished sadly._

_Reizo removed his head from the wall before he could hear his mother's sadness and sat in his bed silently in shock as his brain slowly registered everything that he had just heard. His mind began whizzing as many thoughts went through. He could care less for his own well-being, but he thought of the impacts it would have on her. They had just confessed there love the other day, and now he only had a few weeks to live? He began thinking on how she would take it; the only person she had ever opened up to is going to die within the month. She would be broken she would be fragile, and most of all she wouldn't have him to prevent her from breaking. What was he going to do? These were his last thoughts as he began choking and violently coughing up blood again, and the last words that slid through his mouth before he passed out from the lack of air._

_"Soi…Fon" he wheezed before his world plunged into black._

That was more than a hundred and fifteen years ago. He shook himself from the back, trying to banish the memory from his mind. He brought his hand to his face, and rested it on visor that covered his face. This visor, which he had created from the medical supplies his parents left him, was his barrier between life and death. To keep himself from dying due to suffocation and internal bleeding, he wore a black and purple ventilator that covers his mouth and nose. This device allowed him to breathe through a series of spirit particle converters, air purifiers, and tubes that trail through his trachea and into his main stem bronchi, where they regenerate the tissue as quickly as it deteriorates. He admitted to himself that he would be already dead is wasn't the careful and through planning of his parents.

Although the visor kept the jaws of death away from him, it did not ease his pain. He gripped the visor and undid the straps that kept it secure around his head, and slowly removed the visor. He slowly raised his head, and slowly pulled the visor from his mouth, revealing several tubes that slowly emerged from his mouth like they were being born. He gagged as the tubes slid out his lungs and up his throat. The tubes were covered in blood and spit, and after he had applied the medicine to the tubes, as he did every morning, he slowly began the process of lowering it back into his mouth, guiding the tubes into place with his unique reiryoku, and once they were in place he secured the straps and took a long painful breath. The removal of the visor was a gruesome process and he only ever did it to eat, drink or apply medicinal packets.

He pulled himself of the bed and walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He took a moment to stare at himself, revel in what he had become. At one point he had been quite tan, his hair long and his eyes blue, but the disease ravaged him like a helpless rape victim. His skin had become white as snow and his hair had gone from being waist-length to being only as long as hanging past his chin. His hair was a purplish black and his eyes were a deep purple as well. He had purple eyeliner around his eyes, simply as an aesthetic choice, and his ears were pierced with numerous silver rings. However his ears were hidden by his messy hair. He was quite tall in fact, he towered at 6 feet, 4 inches and because of the disease he looked incredibly frail. It seemed as if a simple touch would shatter him into a thousand pieces. He then took off his clothes to shower and surprised the world with an incredibly leanand toned body. Each muscle had been defined thoroughly; to the point where one think he worked out for a living. However the strange thing was that Reizo did not make any attempt to make his body that way; it was merely a by-product of his excessive training and meditation.

His breath came out his visor as white clouds; this was because of his chilling reiatsu that was constantly kept the temperture around him quite cold; as if death was in the air around him. He thought it meant his soul was leaking from him. Either way he didn't care.

He slid in to the shower and stood silently as the hot water embraced him. He stood there without a sound as the water gushed over his toned bady and fell to the floor. He thought to himself that maybe with luck he had left and his annoying voice was finally gone. However as got out of the shower, he heard that same voice again.

"Morning sunshine! Daaamn, you look like shit! Wait, you look like that every morning! Hahahaah! Fuck, I crack myself up!" bawled then man who was sitting on the countertop.

He would have killed him if it wasn't for the fact that he couldn't. He was him, or more specifically his Hollow side. Besides the fact that he looked just like him, he would never shut up, only if he had never attached that damn arm to himself... but he never had a choice when it came to that.

"What? You think I was gone? Nah, mother fucker, no way I can leave you. Never should have attached that arm to yourself it weren't ready for me bitch. Aaaaaand I know you love me, you and me, we's like brothers. Except your fucking quiet and angst-like and all pent up on vengeance and shit. Man why can't you smile, that's why people like me. But no you gotta go be a punk-ass bitch by not doing anything." grinned the man who went by the name of Kiro.

Reizo made it a part of his life to completely ignore Kiro, and did just that as he walked past him in his towel, not even acknowledging his existence, which no one else would know about.

"Oh c'mon, you mad man? I was just kidding about the punk-ass shit! You know what? Fine, be that way, a hundred years trying to talk to you and I get no respect, brothas like me deserve respect. So fuck you!" pouted Kiro as Reizo got dressed "And another thing, I ever mention you were ugly? No? Well, you're so mother fucking ugly that they disqualified you from a ugly competition! Yea, that's right I went there! Whatcha gonna do about it?" Kiro rambled as Reizo dressed himself, not knowing he was insulting himself as well.

Kiro began to open his mouth, but quickly shut when Reizo turned around with his Zanpaktuo in his hand.

"Oh shit! I was just kidding man, you know I love you, and you know I think your drop-dead gorgeous! Wait, that didn't come out right...but still your beautiful! C'mon man why you gotta get so sensitive and get Yuurei involved with this?" blurted out Kiro, as he began pulling up bed sheets as some sort of make shift shield.

However his fears were put to rest as Reizo simply tucked the sword into his sash. He walks right through Kiro and calmly proceeds down the large set of stairs to the lobby of the large house.

"Dammit, I you know I hate it when you do that! That's probably why you do. Yea that must be it! Why else would he keep doing it? He must enjoy making me mad! YOU SICK FUCKER, HOW CAN YOU ENJOY PISSING ME OFF? ONLY I'M ALLOWED TO DO THAT!" hollers Kiro's voice from the top of the stairs.

Reizo continued out the front of the door and stood outside. He gazed at the small valley he was in, and the lush field where he trained for a century. He stood in silence and suddenly Kiro appeared beside him.

"Today's the day huh?" Kiro calmly stated something, which he had never done before. "Today it begins, more than a century here in this valley your parents prepared for you. Hard hundred years too, training every day, fighting that disease every breath and suffering those nightmares every day." Compassion that had never been shown before, emerged from Kiro unexpectedly. Reizo actually looked over at him, puzzled at how he knew.

"What? You think I didn't know? I live in your head for fuck's sake mother fucker." Kiro mused in a calm tone. "You know, you may have cast all your emotions and your past away, but still somewhere inside of you, all you can think about is her." Kiro pointed out without even looking into his gaze. "She still alive, you can sense her. Be happy, it's because you wanted her to be alive you cast her aside. Hell who knows, maybe once you kill those cocksuckers, maybe you two can hook up again. Actually scratch that, no way she ever want a cold-blooded mother fucking killer like you."

Reizo turned and looked far into the field, and said nothing, only thought about what he had to do, and how he would stop at nothing to accomplish his vengeance.

"You ready mother fucker?"

A loud wheeze came forth, and Reizo took off into the field, walking briskly.

"I'll take that as a yes" smiled Kiro.

"Oh shit! Yo, wait up mother fucker, why you gotta walk so fucking fast?"

Yea so this is my first fan-fic. It based on Nexusyuber's OC fanfiction. I changed a couple things around, but full credit goes to Nexus. Check the OC this fic is based on, Seisui Naito. God he's fucking brilliant, he's scary but you still wanna give a big-ass hug. Anyways this is going to be a long story and I'll try to update as quick as I can.

Read&Review, criticism is much apreciated since this is my first fic, online that is.

~Voided Era


End file.
